Cottage Country
by otakufairy
Summary: A nation that take pride in outdoor adventures and its lands natural beauty has remained invisible to the other nations for quite some time, but what happens when they start to see him. New Chapter featuring Australia and a slightly evil Canada.
1. Chapter 1: Calm Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Hetalia.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nature

Mist wafts gently across the mirror like surface, disturbed only by the ripples emanating from the kayak as a blond slowly paddled across the lake. The only sound traveling through the crisp and chilled morning air is the hauntingly beautiful cries of a loon looking for its mate. The sun barely bathing the world in golden light as the young man carefully directs his mode of transportation away from the rocks barely hidden beat the water's surface. Not a word or a sound is heard from the blue almost purple eyed man as he makes his way gently though the lily pads as Dragonflies dart quickly in the waterlily scented air.

Little does the young man know that he is being watched from the shore by another who bares a striking resemblance to him. Eyes of sky blue follow the distant form out on the lake as the watcher makes himself comfortable on the mossy stone on the coast, fir trees looming over head. Usually the man would have shouted out to his brother from across the lake but for once he decided to enjoy the silence that had become so rare in his own lands. Bustling cities where the sky is lit like day even in the dead of night making the stars nearly impossible to see. The constant sound of traffic both on the land and in the sky. That is what the young man on the bank has become accustomed to in his life. So this scene of natural silence and tranquility is something that he doesn't want to break.

"I never thought I would see the day when he would actually be quite for a moment," a figure holding a cup of tea gripes from a ways away from the figure sitting on the stony shore.

"Ah, contrary to your belief even he is able to appreciate the beauty of nature," replies the man standing next to him.

"Indeed, I guess every country has its own natural beauty, this is Canada's," the English man says as he looks at the scenery in front of him.

"Yes each country has its own simple natural beauty, you and your siblings' hills of green and coastlines are also a sight to behold," The wavy haired blond says as he rests his hand beneath his lightly bearded chin.

"I guess you are right, your lavender fields and vineyards are also a sight to behold I guess," the green eyed blond says begrudgingly. "Even America has a few gems, the Mohave Desert, Redwood forest and of course the two of them share Niagara Falls."

"One thing is for sure, Mathieu takes just as much pride in the natural beauty of his land as his people." The Frenchman muses as a small white figure emerges from behind the trees.

~o~

* * *

"Ah Kumakoko, sorry I lost track of time, I'll get breakfast started right way." Canada says as he notices the white furred bear standing on the shore as he puts the kayak back on its rack.

The bear tilts his head, "Who are you?"

Canada sighs, "I'm Canada."

"Hey Bro!" A very familiar and loud voice calls."

"Hello Alfred, when did you get here?" Canada asks.

"Oh about two hours." America says loudly.

"T-two hours!" The northern nation exclaims softly.

"Yes for once the bloody git was quite." England says as he approaches the two brothers that he raised all those long years ago.

"Whoa France, England when did you get here." America exclaims with a _lot_ of excitement.

"About fifteen minutes after you," France says with a shrug. "Now Mathieu how about we prepare breakfast together, it has been so long since we cooked together."

"Sounds wonderful Papa." Canada says with a smile.

"Maybe I could help as well," England says causing the other three nations to shudder with looks of horror.

"N-no need Arthur, the kitchen in the cottage is very small it having more than two people in it at a time would make cooking very hard." Canada says quickly much to the other two nations' relief. "You and Alfred could go and find some wood though, the stove is a wood burning one and knowing the scale of the meals Papa cooks I know that we will probably run out."

"Alright, come on man lets go," America shouts as he begins dragging the poor European nation away with little effort.

"Good thinking Mathieu, keep both of them away from the kitchen is probably for the best." France says as he looks at the sighing Canadian.

"You're probably right about that, though Alfred's home cooking can sometimes be quite good." The Canadian muses remembering some of the thanksgivings he and his brother spent together. "What were you guys doing here anyway?"

"Ah, I just wanted to surprise you with a visit, Arthur was here looking for America and I do not know why America was here." France says as he opens the door and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Well it isn't unlike Alfred to come and bother me about the smallest things," the younger nation replies as he ties a maple leaf printed apron on. "I'll start making the pancakes and maybe we can make some crepes too."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll start to cooks some omelets and get some more tea that Englishman is grumpy enough when he's had some and we both know what he is like when he hasn't had enough tea." France says as turns on the electric kettle.

"I don't think we will have enough burners to cook all that at once." Canada says timidly.

"Your right, this kitchen really is small." France complains.

"Well it is usually only meant for two people at most, three is pushing it and four is going well beyond its capacity." Canada admits with a sigh.

"Is there a fire pit nearby?" France asks which cause the Canadian to look at him sideways. "I know how to cook well over a fire, I has around long before the conventional oven was invented you know."

"Yeah there is in the back, it's a pretty big one though. America and Australia got a bit carried away when we built it." The Canadian says remembering the day the fire pit was made. It is more of a bonfire pit than anything.

"Ah that was when you and Australia decided to have your pets play together." France says remembering seeing the two former British colonies planning the get together.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting him to bring Wy, Hutt and New Zealand with him though." The plaid clad man says with a nervous laugh.

"Perhaps you should make this place a bit bigger." France says looking at the naturally timid young man. "You seem to have been having more visitors than usual.

Canada nods, he has been having more visitors than usual. Other nations also seem to be _seeing_ him more often to and mistaking him for his brother less. Maybe he should expand the cottage a bit so that he could invite others to come portaging and camping with him. It is a part of Canadian culture to appreciate the outdoors and it would be nice to share the fun activities with others. It might even help people to distinguish him from America more. Usually Cuba, America and sometimes the Netherlands dropped by, but to have more than one other person at his cottage was rare. Canada barely stayed at the cottage and usually stayed in his log cabin near his capital city. But lately people have been coming to visit him and most of them enjoyed spending time at his little getaway.

 _I think I will be expanding the cottage a least a little._ The Maple tree loving nation resolves to himself.

~o~

* * *

Hello internet dwellers and thanks for reading. This was originally supposed to be only a oneshot but then my brain ran with the idea of it so I will be continuing it for at least a few chapters maybe more. I don't know when I will post chapter two since I have another story that I am currently focusing on but this will be continued.


	2. Chapter 2:Ontario's Wildlife

Canada is a very wide and diverse country ranging from the Rocky Mountains in British Columbia, the snowy arctic circle that stretches through the three territories, Nunavut, Yukon and Northwest and then the Islands of the maritime provinces, Prince Edwards Island, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Newfoundland. Then you have the prairies with their rolling hills consisting of Alberta, Manitoba and Saskatchewan. Then there is Quebec which is home to most french speaking Canadians. Last but not least you have the province of Ontario. Home to the Nation's capital and its largest city Toronto. Most people only ever see the cities of Canada or go elsewhere to enjoy the other natural wonders of Canada.

But Canada is very wild at heart. He always has been since he has a huge amount of land that is almost uninhabited and unexplored much like Australia. Who is at the moment wondering how exactly he got into this predicament.

How was he to know that the wilderness of southern Ontario was actually home to a type of rattle snake. Or a small (in Australia's opinion) spider whose bite causes severe necrosis. When Canada had offered to go on a province wide trip through Ontario's wilderness Australia had been under the impression that Canada's wildlife was completely harmless, especially compared to his own. He was half wrong, yes it is nowhere near as deadly, venomous and large as his own but he was wrong to think that it would all be deer and friendly, rideable moose.

Currently the Australian was hiding up in a tree from one of those horned beasts. He hadn't expected them to be that big. He was pretty sure that horses didn't get that big. Canada and his bear where having too much fun laughing at the poor Australians predicament to help right away.

"Okay, okay I get it, mate." Australia said as the large bull started to ram the tree aggressively. "Canadians don't ride moose and they are not something to be messed with!"

Canada smiled the sweet smile he always did but Australia didn't find it as sweet and innocent as before. He couldn't help but recall America mentioning that Canada's smile never changed or disappeared even in war.

Kumajiro lets out a surprisingly large roar for a bear his size and the moose quickly flees the scene.

"I told you not to try and ride it," Canada says softly. "Just like I told you not to play with the snake or that spider or that Giant Hogweed."

"Its me what did you expect," Australia says with a smile as he curses America for skipping out last minute and not warning him.

The Canadian just smiled warmly and shook his head but he couldn't help but let his smile grow a little wider because he did know that Australia would do everything to piss off the dangerous sides of the wildlife here. That was kind of the point, after being ridiculed at special family dinners for years over how _harmless_ all Canadian wildlife was by the Aussie Canada had finally decided it was time to show just how _harmless_ it was. To bad America and Ukraine had talked him out of having it be a winter camping trip.

"We should set up camp for the night," Canada says after Australia finally gets himself out of the tree. "It's a good spot, there is a lake over there that we can get water from besides we are basically at a checkpoint in our journey."

"What checkpoint," Australia asks.

"We have entered into the Northern part of ontario," Canada says simply setting up the tent trying to hide his smirk from view. Normally no sane person would camp in this area if they had any knowledge of animal tracks. The signs of one of Ontario's larger predators were everywhere but since Australia doesn't have any real conclusively proven predators of this variety the other Nation was oblivious to the danger.

"Why the differentiation," Australia asks having not been aware such distinctions were made since it was all one province on maps.

"I guess you could say it's partially because of political reasons but there is a difference between the people themselves if you look closely enough. Most people from southern ontario are considered city folk by Northerners since Northern ontario has very few large cities and none of them are anywhere close to the size of major cities from other countries, let alone Tronto. " Canada explains happily sharing information about his diverse array of people. " They tend to be very outdoorsy and have a lot of pride in the wild game and fish they catch and hunt for food in the areas. We are not to far from a small town that throws a celebration in honour of the maple syrup harvest every year. They tend to have all you can eat pancake breakfasts as part of the-"

Canada stops mid sentence as he finally notices that the Australian has just been staring wide eyed at him, "Sorry I got carried away, sorry."

"No it's fine," Australia says as the Canadian becomes quiet again. "I just don't think that I have ever heard you talk so much before."

Canada just smiles but doesn't continue talking again save for reminding Kumajiro who he is again after the bear asks.

~o~Later that Night ~o~

"Nice kitty," Australia says as he tries to remain calm as the soft brown coloured cats eyes reflect back dangerously at him. "Nice giant kitty."

America had warned him that both him and Canada had large feline predators. But until now australia thought that the large cat mentioned was the lynx him and canada saw earlier. He had heard stories of Tigers from India when he was still child the older nation delighting in both inspiring awe and fear in the younger nations. Hong kong had also mentioned seeing the animals with China before and both England and Seychelles had told stories of the giant cats that roamed the African continent. He also knew that South america had its fair share of large cats after hearing stories from Spain and the countries of the region. Canada and America however had failed to ever tell a story of the huge cats they had.

The large cat lets out a growl and Australia can't help but freeze in his place. Giant and venomous snakes and spiders he can handle his country is full of them. Box jellyfish, sharks, kangaroos, crocodiles and dingos were part of life in his country. Sure he had feral cats but none of them were like this and for once Australia didn't know what to do and after the run in with the moose he knew better than to underestimate the giant fur ball.

"Canada!" Australia yells as loud as he dares trying to get the Canadians attention to save him. However the noise just seems to make the wild cat angrier. Australia gets ready to bolt.

"Dude calm down it's just a mountain lion," A familiar voice says from behind him. "Don't run, just back away slowly. These guys aren't really the kind that like a chase they are more of an ambush predator."

Australia swallows and does as he is told. The animal growls again and Australia freezes. Suddenly a few items hit the tree thrown from different directions. After a few more items are thrown the cougar growls but retreats as Australia breathes a sigh of relief.

"Dude i don't think I have ever scene Australia that afraid of an animal before," the newcomer says laughing.

"If you think that was funny you should have seen his showdown with the moose earlier, America." Canada says stepping into the light shed by the flashlight the Australian dropped after noticing the glowing pair of eyes watching him in the dark.

"Wait America when did you-" Australia says then he notices that something is off. Why is America wearing Canada's glasses.

"Dude i have been here the whole time my bro and me have just been switching places every few days to see if you would notice. After all someone had to be on look out incase you did something stupid."

"Which you have multiple times," Canada who is dressed like America adds.

"Hey atleast he knew to avoid the poison ivy unlike a few others," America points out as he switches glasses with his brother.

From that day forward Australia made sure to always do three things. One never insult the dangers of the Canadian wilderness. Two make sure he is always exactly sure which of the north american nations he is talking to and three never ever go camping alone with those two ever again.

* * *

Hello everyone i wasn't sure if I was ever going to add to this but I haven't been able to post or write anything and months and my brain just couldn't help but come up with this brilliant idea that is now a head canon of mine. Australia is an expert, if not a bit to reckless in dealing with the dangerous wildlife in his own country but when it comes to the wildlife of other countries he is just as reckless but far from an expert especially when it comes to animals that are nothing like what he has in his own country such as Moose and Mountain lions. I just ran with the idea and this is the result.


End file.
